Various configurations of terminal blocks have been used in the telecommunications industry which typically require the stripping of the drop wires before attaching the drop wires to the binding posts in the terminal block. An example of such terminal blocks is the Western Electric 9Al which typically contains 5, 10 or more pairs of binding posts for attaching drop wires or service wires. In other configurations such as the TII Model 325, the terminal block may also contain circuit protection devices. These existing terminal blocks in use in the telecommunications industry require that the ends of the drop wires or service wires be stripped of insulation before connection to the desired binding post with conventional nuts and washers. In addition, the binding posts and the stripped portion of the drop wire or service wire are left exposed to moisture, corrosion, insects and other environmental factors which interfere with the reliability of the electrical connection intended between the drop wires or service wires and the terminal block binding posts. Other types of terminal blocks contain insulation-displacement type connections which causes the wires to break or corrode.
This invention can provide an improved device such as a modular terminal block or adaptor which allows the worker to make a connection between a wire and binding post without prestripping the insulation from the wire.
This invention can also provide an improved terminal block or adaptor that prevents corrosion or other damage of the wire connected to the binding post.
This invention can also provide an access port for testing the connection made between the wire and the binding post.
This invention can also provide a modular terminal block having improved visibility and ease of use for the worker connecting the wire to the binding post.
This invention also provides an adaptor that allows connection to be made between an insulated wire and a binding post with no risk of damage to the wire.